


The Mummy

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Gore, Slash, The Mummy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Ford just wants to find the discovery of the century. With the help of Dean Winchester, he finds himself in a supernatural event of his life and ends up gaining more than he asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Kiraynn. Written by the film by fandom challenge at LJ. The genre was horror/thriller movies.

"Son of a bitch!"

 

The scream echoed throughout the desert as the shot tore the skin of his arm, his blood mixing with the sand. He was running backwards while shooting at the enemy, killing one at a time; he hid behind a broken stone, tearing a piece of his cloth in order to try to stop the bleeding.

"Gordon, you fucker!" screamed Dean as he tied the piece of cloth into a messy knot.

His green eyes narrowed at the blurry figure of his companion running away. Dean closed his eyes, biting his lips to help him focus. He took a deep, slow breath and prepared to die.

After nothing happened for a moment, Dean found only the desert looking back at him. He looked around, staring at all the dead bodies that were already being swallowed by the sand.

"What the...?" exclaimed Dean, holding his injured arm as he walked passed the corpses.

 

Suddenly the sand started moving on it's own, coming towards him. Dean widened his eyes and held his arm closer to his chest as he started to run. Words were whispered on the wind and the soldier finally allowed himself to believe that the legend about that haunted place was actually real.

From one of the mountains surrounding the place, a lone figure was watching the retreating soldier as he got lost in the desert.

"Should we kill him?" a second figure asked, moving to stand next to him.

The first figure shook his head, still watching Dean. "No. Even if he talks about this place, no one will believe him; soon enough the desert will make sure he doesn't speak anymore."

* * *

_Cairo, Egypt._

He stood on his tiptoes, straining to put that last book in it's right place. Even he wasn't **_that_** tall, but nobody seemed to care that he had to struggle.

"Ford!"

Sam jumped in surprise at the shout and bumped clumsily into the shelf. Hard. The young man groaned at the impact and his eyes widened when the shelf started to fall.

Bobby arched an eyebrow from the doorway and Sam flinched as the shelf crashed loudly on impact with the floor. The old man scratched his beard.

Sam looked at him shyly, still holding some books in his hands.

"Problems?" asked Bobby sarcastically.

"Shut up. I told you one day this would happen; even I can't reach the last shelf," answered Sam heatedly.

"Down boy, I'm just messing with you. Come on, follow me." Bobby turned his back from his young assistant and walked out of the ancient history section of the huge library.

Sam sighed, putting the books on the nearest table and leaving the room as well. He followed his boss until they reached the office and frowned as he entered, his mouth forming a tight, thin line.

"What is he doing here?"

"Nice way of greeting your brother, by the way," answered the man sitting on the visitor's chair, his feet swinging as he twirled a hat between his hands.

"Long time no see, **_stepbrot_ _he_ _r_**. Now what do you want?" sneered Sam.

"Now Sammy, play nice. Ash came here to see you, but he came here for business as well."

"You're doing business with him? You do know you're going to lose your money, right?"

"You hurt my feelings like that, little brother," replied Ash, putting a hand to his heart. He smiled brightly, handing him a piece of torn paper that had been underneath his hat a few moments prior.

"What is this?"

"This Sammy, is the location of the tomb of Azazel," answered Ash, beaming.

Sam gasped. "The yellow-eyed high priest? The cursed one?" He was having a hard time keeping himself from literally bouncing on his feet.

"The one and only. I knew you would like it."

"Wait a second," Sam opened the piece of paper, "where did you get this?"

Ash scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, you see, there was this guy in a bar..."

"You stole it from someone?!" Sam's cold glare could easily freeze hell. "I can't fucking believe you, Ash!!"

"Language, boy," warned Bobby from his chair.

"Sorry, professor," mumbled Sam. His lips thinned. "Where is he? I'll give it back right now! And no, I don't care it is something rare," Sam continued before his brother could protest. "You stole it!"

"Fine, fine, I get it! There's just a little problem."

"What is it now?"

"The guy I took this from is..."

* * *

Sam entered the Egyptian prison with his eyebrows arched. Even rats had better treatment than these poor guys. He followed the prison guard until they reached the guy he was looking for, and the guard beat his sword against the prison bars.

"Wake up, you low life! Someone is here to see you!" The guard smirked at him, showing his yellow teeth. "Call me if he gives you any trouble."

"Right," answered Sam, fighting a shiver of disgust as the guard went away.

He turned to look at the cell, but the prisoner was hidden in the shadows; just his feet were showing in the daylight. Sam coughed.

"Dean Winchester?"

The prisoner moved, standing up but still hiding himself.

"What do you want?" was the rough reply; a velvet, husky voice that sent shivers through Sam.

"Ahn... I know what my brother Ash did was horrible, but I came here to give your map back to you."

 

He watched the man walk forward, finally making an appearance. His blond hair was covering most of his face, mixing with his pretty long beard. A testament of how much time he had spent in prison. Sam couldn't see his face clearly, except for a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes he'd ever seen. He coughed politely, trying to come back to the situation at hand, and pushed the map through the bars of the cell to drop it on the floor. Dean's raised eyebrow disappeared under his long hair.

"And you're giving it back to me because...?"

"It was wrong of him to steal from you," Sam shrugged, fighting to stay cool as he felt those eyes staring at him. "And mostly, because I have a proposition for you."

Dean stayed quiet, just watching him. Sam coughed again.

"So... I want to hire you as a guide. To the tomb of Azazel."

Dean turned around, going back to the shadows. "You're fucking crazy if you want to go to that place."

"I can be crazy, but I'm paying well."

He heard Dean chuckle. "Well, get me out of this prison and then we can talk about money and contracts."

Well... that was easy. Sam blinked and before he could say anything else, Ash appeared on the corridor waving with a piece of paper.

"I got his permission to go, little brother!"

Sam heard Dean chuckle again, and the sound was weirdly pleasant.

"When do we start...?"

"My name is Samuel. Samuel Ford."

"Nice meeting you, Sammy."

 

That nickname, pronounced by a virtually stranger, shouldn't have sound so... hot. What was wrong with him?

* * *

"Where is he?"

"If I didn't know you little brother, I would say you have a crush. Oh, wait, I do know you." Ash chuckled at the glare he received. "Come on Sam, I know your preferences and green-eyed, mysterious people are your thing."

Sam looked away, blushing. It's not like he even knew the guy. He'd talked to him for what, five minutes? And underneath all that beard and hair, he could be very...

"Sorry I'm late. Let's put this show on the road."

 

...amazingly hot. Sam blinked at the Greek God that approached them. Dean was wearing some black trousers that fitted his powerful thighs combined with some military boots, the white shirt fitted what seemed to be a defined chest covered by black braces. But it was his face that held most of Sam's attention. How could anyone be so freaking gorgeous like that? Even the stubble around the chin that could be cut from rock seemed to be drawn with perfection.

"So, Sam? Let's go?"

His brother's voice pulled the librarian from his daydream. He blushed even further, hiding his eyes underneath his bangs as he nodded.

"Come on, we have reservations," he mumbled, turning around to hide his face from the blond as he walked towards the ship.

 

After almost three hours on the trip, Sam still couldn't stop remembering every detail that he saw on Dean. True, for some time now he'd known he would never marry and have children and everything other guys his age would. In times like these, he was glad for the family that adopted him after his parents died in a plane crash. Ash, besides all his flaws and unnerving manners, was his best friend. And his acceptance of what Sam liked was a blessing.

It was the first time he'd felt like this for any man. His encounters usually were hidden and in the dark of some unknown bar in Cairo. But with Dean...they were traveling and working together. It would be more than a one night stand if he was to begin anything.

"Idiot," mumbled Sam to himself. He didn't even knew if Dean even liked guys, so what was he thinking?

A knock on the door woke him from his musings. He put a shirt without bothering to close it and answered the door. He sucked in a breath when Dean smiled at him, the light from the oil lamp in the corridor helping Sam notice the freckles that were scattered on the blonde's face.

"Were you asleep? We have business," Dean said, shamelessly eyeing him up and down.

Sam flushed under the attention of those green eyes, stepping aside to let Dean enter his room. He clutched at his shirt, trying to close it without being too obvious. Dean passed him and sat on the wooden chair beside the bed, putting the old map on the desk in front of him. He took a pocket knife from his trousers and pointed at an ink stain on the left side of the map.

"This is the place where you want to be according to your brother. But let me warn you, there are some pals on the ship that are going to the same place as you."

"What?" exclaimed Sam, forgetting his shyness for a moment as he approached him and stopped behind Dean to peer at the map.

"Four young people like you. Their names are Ava, Andy, Jake and Lily."

"And you already know their names how?"

"Because unlike you, I got out of my room to gather important information."

"I was gathering important information too, thank you very much," replied Sam indignantly.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like where exactly we can find the tomb of Azazel, and his treasures."

"You do know I already have the location, right?"

Sam sat on the bed and faced the blond. "Yes, but your location is an entire site. I mean the exact spot."

Dean smirked and stared at him. "I never thought I would say this one day, but I'm glad you're a geek."

"Fuck you, Mister Winchester," spat Sam, climbing to his feet.

 

Before he could say anything else Dean got up, moving right into his personal space. Sam gulped, cursing himself for feeling his heart make a triple jump. The blond smiled, licking his lips.

"I'll let you call me Dean, Sammy-boy."

He looked into those green eyes and felt the insane urge to just grab him and kiss him senseless. They'd moved closer to each other without noticing when a sudden noise outside the room woke them from that trance.

"We're under attack!!"

Dean stepped back quickly and pulled the gun from his waistband. He went to the door, extending a hand towards Sam.

"You, stay here. Keep the map safe."

"But..."

"Stay here."

 

Sam grabbed the map, putting it in his pocket as Dean left the room. Great, now he was a damsel in distress. Could this get any weirder?

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter two

As Dean left Sam's room his eyes widened at the scene before him: great numbers of people were running everywhere screaming as guys clad in black were literally destroying the ship. Dean aimed his gun at one of them and fired, lips twisting into a satisfied smirk when the guy's corpse dropped to the floor. He made his way through the mass of panic, trying his best to stay out of the line of fire while he continued to use his own weapon.

Ash was running towards him and they met at the deck.

"Where's Sam?" he asked somewhat breathlessly.

"He's in his room, I told him to stay there."

"We have to get him. The captain is having everyone abandon the ship."

"Go wait for me at the front, I'll get him."

Ash nodded and ran in the opposite direction. Dean went back to Sam's room but found the door wide open and some guy dragging Sam from it. The young man had no intention of making it easy, thrashing in an attempt to get free.

"Let go of me, you fucker!"

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed. He quickly took aim and shot the guy in the head.

Sam jumped as soon as his attacker dropped dead beside him, blood splattered on his shirt. He still looked startled as Dean grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You're good?"

"Yeah," Sam replied shakily.

"Give us the map," a rough voice said behind them.

Both boys turned around to face him. He was dressed in black like the others were, but he had a different, confidant air about him and Dean concluded that he was probably the leader.

The man approached, pointing a sword in their direction. "Give us the map."

"No way," Sam spat before Dean could stop him.

The man sneered, advancing on them and Dean pushed Sam forward.

"Run!"

The young librarian did as he was told, running to the opposite side of the corridor towards the front deck of the ship. He located his brother then turned around in time to see Dean catch up to them.

"What do we do now?"

"Now, we jump," Dean replied, his gun remaining aimed at the man who was still pursuing them.

"What?!"

"It's the only choice, little brother." Ash indicated the other people that were hastily abandoning the ship.

"But the map... my things."

"We'll worry about those later. Now jump!"

 

Before Sam could protest any longer, both Ash and Dean pushed him and he lost his balance before falling into the dark water of the Nile. He gasped as he broke the surface and looked around desperately trying to find his brother and the blond in the darkness of the Egyptian night. Finally, he spotted Dean swimming towards his direction and he floated over to meet him halfway.

"Where's Ash?"

"He's headed towards the shore. Let's go."

"You two are fucking crazy," Sam said exasperatedly as they swam.

"I've been called worse," Dean shrugged.

The shore was already packed with other passengers by the time they reached it. Sam laid down on the soft sand and gasped for breath, trying to reorganize his muddled thoughts. He felt Dean lay next to him and his heart calmed down a little bit.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Hell if I know," Dean replied breathlessly.

"I can't believe this, all my stuff was there!"

Sam turned his head, looking at the blond girl next to them who was currently trying to dry her dripping hair. At her side was another girl with brown hair.

"Fucker!"

 

Directing his attention to the opposite direction at the shout, Sam gasped when he saw Dean punching a dark-skinned guy. He rushed over and caught Dean's arm as a male passenger grabbed onto the other man.

"What the hell was that, Dean?"

"Let me go, I'll freaking kill the bastard!" spat Dean angrily. "Gordon, you're going down!"

"You going to ask for help from the nerd behind you?" the guy, Gordon, growled back.

"Dude, you are so dead."

Sam had to hold him really hard so that Dean couldn't punch Gordon again. Someone else put himself between them.

"Come on guys, this is not the time for fights! We're all on the same side here!"

Dean shrugged from Sam's grip in a huff. Gordon did the same to the guy holding him.

"Who are you?" Sam asked once it was clear that the strange fight was really over.

"My name is Andrew Gallagher, but you can call me Andy," replied the young man. "That one is Jake and the girls are Ava and Lily. And you're with Dean, right?"

"Yeah. So you're the guys who are going to the lost city too…oh shit!" Sam exclaimed, hastily putting his hand in his pocket. He frowned as pieces of paper came out, all fragmented because of the water. "Our map is gone."

"God damn," whispered Andy dejectedly, "and here I thought we could go together, but now we don't even know where it is anymore."

Dean laughed and Sam arched one eyebrow at him. "This is exactly the reason why I'm a better guide than that fucker over there. I don't need that map, it's all here in my mind."

"Yeah, right, we'll get lost in the desert," Gordon replied haughtily.

"I got out of the desert on my own after you ran away like the coward you are," Dean glared at him.

"Okay, enough," Ash insisted, stopping the tirade. "I get it, both of you want to kill each other. But not right now, alright? Let's go to this lost city first and then you guys settle the score."

Dean looked away with a snort and started walking. Sam released a sigh before following him.

 

Just perfect.

* * *

"I never thought I would ride on a camel in my life."

"And you live in Egypt? How, I wonder."

 

Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean in retaliation, smiling a little bit when the soldier chuckled. After the whole ship fiasco, they decided to join with Andy's group since they were going to the same place and everything. Dean was less than thrilled about the whole idea because that meant he and Gordon were supposed to work together, but they stayed as far as possible from each other and Sam noticed. Truth be known Sam hadn't let anything concerning Dean pass his observation.

The librarian knew he was developing a serious crush. He couldn't help it; besides being freaking gorgeous, Dean had a sense of humor and was smarter than a lot of people gave him credit for. Yeah, and did Sam mention he was freaking gorgeous?

"Are we there yet?" Andy asked, his body inclined on his own camel with a bored-to-death look on his face.

"A few minutes, give or take," answered Dean, his gaze focused straight ahead of them.

"We're lost," Gordon stated dryly.

"Shut up, fucker."

"Not again, you two," Ava rolled her eyes.

"What's up with these two that they want to rip each other's throat out so badly?" asked Jake, riding closer to Sam.

"Apparently they were in the army together and on the last battle they fought, Gordon left Dean to die," Sam shrugged.

That was Dean's version, anyway.

"Wow, we really know how to choose our guides," Jake snickered.

Sam started to laugh too when they suddenly all stopped short. He flailed in an attempt to keep his balance and nearly fell onto the warm sand.

"This is it," Dean announced.

"Where's the city?" asked Lily, looking around.

"Wait for it," he replied mysteriously.

 

The sun started dying on the horizon, the sand flowing with the wind. Suddenly the reflection of the dying light caused a tower to rise up from the sand and reveal the beginning of the city. Dean smirked and tapped on his camel and the animal ran towards the city at full speed. After a moment of awed surprise the rest of the group followed.

The city was like paradise for Sam. All the walls, the towers, the drawings. All full of ancient history and power and knowledge of that lost time of Egypt. The librarian was almost giddy.

"Don't come in your pants, geek boy."

Sam spun around, blushing furiously as he glared at Dean. "Shut up, Dean. You can't begin to understand the importance it is for me to discover this place."

The soldier looked at him curiously. "Enlighten me, then."

Sam blinked at the honest question, before looking away. He looked at the huge towers surrounding the place that were illuminated by torches and other equipment.

"My dad always told me about this place when I was little. It was his and my mom's mission to find it. They were in the middle of discovering a new clue about it when the plane crashed and they died. After that I was adopted by Ash's family."

"Your father was a fool."

"What?! Don't you dare say that!" Sam demanded furiously.

The blond was looking at the horizon, a lost expression on his face. "This place only attracts death. Believe me, I know. All my companions died here in a way that even today I can't explain. I swore to myself that I would never come back here."

Sam's anger melting into a bit of sympathy…and almost childish curiosity. "Why did you come then?"

Dean scratched his head, looking at him. "Couldn't let you come alone. What kind of guide do you think I am?"

That made him blush again and his heart beat faster against his ribcage. It was only concern; Sam couldn't let his hopes get too high. "Thanks," he mumbled after a few moments.

"Don't thank me yet. When we get out of here, you can do it properly," Dean said, his green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Hey lover boys, come see what we found!" screamed Ash from the other side of the temple they were standing in.

Dean looked away and smiled lightly before he followed Ash's voice, Sam close behind him. Damn, his brother always did have the talent to interrupt important moments! Not that Sam felt a moment over there.

 

No sir. Not at all.

 

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter three

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

"It was like... waiting for us, you know?"

"Keep believing in that, hon," Ava said sarcastically.

"Bite me," Andy retorted. "So, who wants to enter first?"

"Geek Boy over here should go first. Maybe he can decipher some of the inscriptions on the walls while we're going passed them," Jake suggested.

 

Sam blinked and looked sideways at Dean. The soldier just shrugged, lifting the torch he was holding higher.

"I'll be right behind you if anything happens."

"Okay." Sam took a deep breath, getting one of the torches for himself, and entered the small space they found in the ruins of the lost City. It was a path for one of the tombs, he was sure of that much. He just didn't know if it was the right one for Azazel's tomb.

 

Dean enter right after him, followed by Andy, Ash, Lily, Ava, and Jake. Gordon stayed in the back to keep an eye on the entrance. Sam's hazel eyes drank in the sight before him of a long corridor full of inscriptions. Finally, one of his dreams had come true. It was just so surreal he couldn't believe it. Sam could vaguely hear the excited chatter behind him but his mind was mostly focused on the entire historical treasure he found just on that spot. What else was waiting for them?

"Like I said before, don't cream in your pants, Geek Boy," Dean chuckled, dangerously close to him.

"Shut up," Sam mumbled, glad that the semi-darkness could hide his fierce blush.

"For a librarian, you don't have any intelligent answers," he teased, now walking beside him on the narrow corridor.

"Why waste my brains on you?" Sam shot back, glad that he still had the ability to play with the other man, not just ogle like a thirteen year old girl.

"Like I said, no intelligent answers."

 

Sam ignored him as they reached the end of the corridor. They found themselves in a huge chamber that was full of gold and doors that led to the unknown. All of them gasped in awe.

"Wow, look at that," whispered Jake as he approached Sam's side. "Do you think it belonged to Azazel?"

"Apparently, yeah," Dean answered, looking around. His hand was still firm on his gun.

"No. We're in the Pharaoh chamber," Sam told them calmly.

"What?" Ava walked over. "How can you tell?"

 

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Do any of you know the story of Azazel, the yellow-eyed Priest?"

At the chilling silence, he sighed again.

"Okay, let me tell you. Once upon a time, during the rise of the High Egypt Empire, lived Azazel the High Priest. His powers were all over the kingdom and legend says that when he used his abilities, his eyes would glow a yellow color. It wasn't a mystery to anyone, except the Pharaoh, that he wanted to usurp the throne. Until one day he caught Azazel performing a summoning ritual with one of his children, the first born son."

"Let me guess, all hell broke loose?" Dean arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Azazel was arrested and condemned to the mummy curse, being buried alive. They say that with the help of the Book of Shadows anyone can raise Azazel from the dead. He can bring with him the nine plagues from Egypt and he will pursue the special son that will complete his interrupted ritual."

"And you believe in this?"

"No, I don't," Sam replied dryly. "I'm just telling you what I learned about him."

"You shouldn't disregard the legends so easily," Dean said seriously, much to everyone's surprise. "This place brings death."

"Are you afraid?" Gordon mocked.

"No, and you would know that too if you hadn't run away on your companions."

"Enough, both of you," Ash whispered, massaging his temples. "Guys, tell you what. Me and Sammy will go that way with Dean. The rest of you go with Gordon. That way, these two won't kill each other."

Andy shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Right. We'll meet back here in this chamber in one hour. Okay?" Jake suggested.

"Got it," Dean replied, pointing with his gun towards Sam and Ash's direction.

* * *

"So what did you used to do before you went to jail?" Ash asked innocently.

Sam elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ouch, Sammy. What the fuck?"

 

Dean laughed a little, and Sam totally ignored the tingling sensation it brought to his stomach.

"I was in the army. After the incident where Gordon was…" he became somber for a minute, then shrugged. "Well, I worked here and there. The army wrote my retirement for traumatic disorder."

"Traumatic disorder?"

"Yeah, imagine that," Dean snorted. "Anyway, now I'm currently the guide for a geek boy and a crazy man in some freak ass mummy tomb. Cool, huh?"

"Totally cool," Ash retorted right back. "If my little brother here wasn't so obsessed about this freaking legend I wouldn't be here, and--"

The two of them stopped short to keep from bumping into Sam. The librarian was looking at the path in front of them that was divided in two directions.

"Where should we go?"  
"I'm going that way, you two go over there," Ash pointed.

Sam fought his blush with all he had.

"Ash, don't be stupid, let's stick together," Dean said.

"I can take care of myself just fine. If anything happens, I'll scream. Go."

Dean huffed but followed the other path anyway. Sam started following him when he heard Ash whisper, "you can thank me later, little brother. But only if you make out with him."

Sam didn't dignify that with an answer as he went after Dean.

 

The blond waited for him until they were walking side by side again in a comfortable silence. Sam thoughts were swirling between wondering what they could find about Azazel, and how the hell he would behave now that he was alone with Dean for the first time since the journey began.

"Is he always that weird? I mean, your brother?" asked Dean suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Actually, yeah." Sam laughed quietly. "You know what the first thing was he said to me when I came to live in his house? 'Welcome home, little brother. Avoid the maids at all costs, they usually ogle pretty ones like you in a heartbeat.' That's Ash for you."

"Your family seems pretty rich if you had more than one maid."

Sam shrugged. "My step-parents are in the ship business, so yeah, they were wealthy. I'm lucky they chose me out of any of other children in the foster house."

"Yeah, well... hey watch out!"

 

Before Sam even had time to react to the shout, Dean shoved him hard against the wall. The torch they were carrying fell to the floor leaving the corridor in only slight illumination. The bats passed right through where he was before, fading away in the darkness. Sam sighed before opening his eyes, then swallowed upon finding Dean so close to him. Their bodies still pressed against each other.

Dean smirked. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Those maids were right." whispered the soldier, sliding even closer. "You are a pretty one."

Sam barked out an awkward laugh, his cheeks burning fiercely in a blush.

"Sam?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you now, so that would be the time to punch me if you want."

The librarian widened his eyes and before he could respond he felt those sinful lips against his, demanding entrance. He moaned in surprise and soon that agile tongue was fucking through his mouth, making Sam mind swim with dirty images. His arms moved on their own accord and grabbed Dean by the shoulders to bring him closer.

 

The air grew thicker around them and when Dean pressed a powerful thigh between his legs. Sam's loud moan was swallowed by Dean's greedy tongue. He started humping Dean's thigh, his trousers painfully tight as his cock grew harder with each assault of that tongue. Dean growled and grabbed his ass, Sam's now fully hard cock pressing against Dean's equally hard shaft.

"Dean..." gasped Sam, his eyes at half-mast and dark with pleasure.

"God, I so want to fuck you right here and right now," Dean hissed, in the process of creating a map of bite marks on his neck.

Sam arched his neck, crying out both at the bites and the words. His ass clenched against Dean's hand and his cock pulsed, the head wet with precome.

"You want it, don't you?" whispered Dean low and dirty against his ear, biting the lobe. "I can feel your ass clenching just thinking about it my cock all the way inside, stretching it."

"Fuck..." cursed Sam, his big hands tearing Dean from his neck and bringing his mouth close, biting that luscious bottom lip. "I want it. God, since the first time I saw you when we entered the ship, I wanted to rip your clothes off and ride you fast and hard right there on the floor."

Dean growled at hearing those words, the wild sound going straight to Sam's cock. He pressed the librarian closer to the wall and kissed him passionately again, letting go of his ass to fumble with the buttons of his trousers. Sam moaned greedily inside the kiss, clenching his hands on the broad shoulders.

"I knew it I couldn't leave you guys alone for what? Ten minutes?"

 

They broke from the intense lust fog with surprise, Sam pushing Dean away from him. Ash arched one eyebrow, a malicious smirk on his lips. The librarian tried to not blush much.

"How did you get here, anyway?" Dean asked, after coughing to hide his aroused voice.

"The path I took brought me here, I guess they all lead to the same spot," Ash shrugged. He put his right hand in his trouser pocket. "So...shall we continue or do you want some more time alone?"

Sam sputtered and stepped away from the wall, picking up the torch from the floor. Dean smirked in amusement and followed the librarian with Ash behind them. They definitely had unfinished business, but that could wait until later.

* * *

"I can't believe it, we found it!"

"What, the mummy?"

"No, something so much better," Sam smiled widely. He started to dig at the opening of the wall and finally had a large enough hole so he could put his arm inside. He took out an old, leathered book that was torn around the edges. "Here."

Unimpressed, Dean arched an eyebrow. "A book? Are you serious?"

Sam glared at him. "It's not any book. It's the Book of the Dead, written by Anubis himself according to Egyptian mythology. I thought it was just a legend, but I'm holding it in my hands." By the end of the sentence Sam was almost giddy again.

"And what does this book do?"

"Legend says it has the power to bring the dead back to life," Ash replied, peering at Sam's hands. "Open it up, little brother. Let's see what's written inside."

Sam nodded and tore open the leather lock holding the book closed, carefully starting to look through the crinkled pages. A book that old could fragment in his hands at any moment.

 

Dean looked around them taking notice of the place, his lips pursing in thought. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching, so light that only he noticed. He wasn't in the army for nothing, after all.

"Hey guys...I think we should be going."

When he didn't hear a response, he turned around to find Sam and Ash completely engrossed on the book. He rolled his eyes.

"Look. I think this is it, Ash," Sam said in awe, reading through the Egyptian words. The ancient language flowing from his mouth easily.

A strange wind passed through Dean and he frowned, seeing the flame on his torch flicker. Sensing something was wrong he quickly approached the two men.

"I don't think you should be reading--" he stopped when a gust of wind, stronger than before passed through followed by the sand on the floor raising up.

"I can't translate the last sentence, even though I can read it," Sam frowned.

"You'll have lots of time to do that back at Cairo," Ash consoled, putting his hand on Sam's arm.

Dean finally stepped right in front of him and closed the book with a snap. Sam looked at him and saw cold determination in those green eyes.

"We're going. Now."

"No, you're not going anywhere."

 

Startled by the new voice, the three men slowly turned around. The man in front of them was dressed in all black. Strange, black ink drawings marked the skin around his cheeks.

Dean widened his eyes in realization. "You were on the ship!"

The man smiled for a second before turning serious once more. He drew his sword and stalked towards them. "My name is John," he said in a gravelly voice. "I am the guardian of this place; the one responsible to keep people like you from disturbing the Tomb of Azazel or waking him up."

A scream suddenly echoed throughout the corridor. Coming from the chamber, no doubt. It sounded like Lily or Ava.

John snarled. "And you," he point one finger at Sam accusingly, "just brought death to us all, boy."

"Why is that?" Sam demanded, clutching the book close to his chest. He was determined not to let him see how that scream had terrified him.

"Because you just brought Azazel back to life."

The simple answer was punctuated with another scream.

John tilted his head. "Follow me. We have to get out of here if we want to survive."

The three men didn't think twice. As they started running, the whole place shook with the force of what felt like an earthquake. Dean thinned his lips. He'd had a feeling this place brought death. Now he was certain.

 

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter four

The four men raced through the rooms as the walls shook and threatened to collapse around them at any moment. Sam hugged the dark book to his chest as he brought up the rear, still unable to believe he'd unleashed some actual ghost from the past.

Those things didn't exist, right?

"Don't stop there, keep running!" Dean grabbed his wrist to pull him along.

 

Sam stumbled in his attempt to keep up with Dean and the others, at the same time refusing to let go of the book. The earthquake beneath their feet became more violent as they approached the first chamber and as they made their way out of the small corridor they found the others running towards them.

"They took Lily!" Ava said hysterically. "Out of nowhere skeletons came out of the walls and grabbed her!"

"Just when we found the body of Azazel, the walls started shaking!" Andy added, visibly panicking.

"You found Azazel?" exclaimed Sam, arching both of his eyebrows. He hugged the dark book tighter.

John stepped into the middle of their group to face him, drawing his sword and his colt from their sheaths at his sides. "And thanks to you boy, Azazel is alive again. We have to seal the tomb or finish the ritual before he escapes."

"But…Lily…" Ava whispered, horrified.

"Answer me this: when you found the body of Azazel, were there four jars situated alongside the coffin?"

"You mean these ones?" Jake wondered aloud, removing one of them from his backpack.

The other two did the same while Gordon just watched from afar.

John thinned his lips. "So this Lily girl had one, too?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm sorry," John's voice turned cold, "the four of you are dead. Those jars are the mortal remains of Azazel's original powers and are chockfull of black magic. He will hunt you all down and take your lives as sacrifice so he can restore his abilities."

"What?!" Ava screeched, throwing her jar onto the floor, "I can't believe this!"

 

The ancient glass shattered beneath her feet to mix with the sand. A scream echoed among them and the earthquake suddenly stopped; everybody looked around.

"It stopped." Andy was the first to manifest the obvious. "Does that mean it's over?"

"I don't think so," said John softly.

Sam sighed and continued to hug the book. He was the one to blame. If anything else happened, he wouldn't forgive himse--

"Help!"

All heads turned when they heard that scream to see Ava as she gasped and tried frantically to free herself from the sand that had quickly swallowed half of her body. Andy and Jake ran to her side, trying to pull her back.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Some hands grabbed my ankles, they're trying to pull me down!" shouted Ava, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I told you it didn't stop," John stated matter-of-factly. He slipped his weapons into his waistband and hurried over, grabbing her hand to help pull her out.

The sand started to move, swallowing more of Ava's body at the same time that a shriek could be heard from above them. Sam and Ash looked up to see a terrifyingly thick fog of black beetles quickly approaching.

"We have to move, now!"

"No, please don't leave me here! Please!" begged Ava, already submerged in the sand up to her chest.

"We won't leave you here," John told her firmly. He turned his head to shout at Dean, "distract them!"

The blond nodded in understanding and used his glocks to shoot into the thick fog, causing the insects to release the same shriek as before every time a bullet passed through them. But it wasn't enough. Sam and Ash started to use their torches as well, the three of them stepping back as the thick fog continued to advance nonetheless.

"No, please, God, I don't want to die!" Ava cried openly now, grains of sand entering her mouth as she was swallowed further into the ground.

"Ava!" Andy shouted, pain shooting through his hands from the effort and force he used to try to free her.

 

Suddenly the grasp they had on her slipped and the three men fell backwards onto the ground. Ava's helpless scream became muffled as the sand entered her mouth and made her choke; then she was completely swallowed and the space where she disappeared was quickly covered by the beetles.

"Ava…" Andy whispered brokenly.

"Run, fuckers! We've got to run!" shouted Dean, grabbing Andy's shoulder to yank him to his feet.

Jake jumped up to follow John and the others. "We have to get out of here!"

"I know a shortcut. Follow me," John motioned to the other side of the room.

The sound rose as the beetles advanced full force. John rushed them to a small entrance with Ash bringing up the rear. He threw his torch on the ground and the big flames stopped the fog momentarily so that they could see a little bit where they were headed. Despite the semi-darkness of the path in front of them, having no choice they wasted no time and continued to run.

* * *

Both girls cried out in pain as their skin was sliced by the rusted knife. A pair of yellow eyes watched from the shadows of the sacrificial chamber as the man collected the blood pooling from their torn bodies.

"Now…the blood must go to the sigils, and we need the other two to complete the ritual."

"Yes, my Lord," Gordon answered. He did as told then glanced sideways at the two agonized girls. "But I'll need your help to capture them."

He could practically feel the weight of the smirk from the shadows.

"Very well."

* * *

"I can't believe they got Lily and Ava," mumbled Andy mournfully as they ran.

"Be glad they didn't get you and Jake," Ash said.

"Don't celebrate just yet," John warned, leading them through the darkened hallway. "They might come for you, too."

"How do you know so much about Azazel, anyway?" asked Sam, continuing to faithfully hold the book tightly.

"I already said. My clan protected the tomb for generations, stopping Azazel from coming back to life. Many of them died honorably during this duty." John glared in Sam's direction. "All was going well until a stupid kid like yourself woke him up."

"I didn't know that was a spell! That kind of stuff isn't supposed to exist!"

"So you're saying that it's Sam's fault both Lily and Ava are gone?" Jake demanded.

"I hope you're not insinuating what I think you are," Dean said, his hand firm on his gun.

"Screw you, I'm insinuating just that! If it wasn't for his damn curiosity they wouldn't be gone!"

"You're talking about curiosity? You guys are the ones who wanted to find the tomb of a dead Egyptian priest!" Ash snapped.

"Guys, enough!" Andy shouted, gaining everyone's surprised attention. He sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "Doesn't anyone think that we've been through enough? We're running for our lives here and the last thing we need is to fight."

"He's right," John said. "Besides, that same book has a spell that can send Azazel back from where he came from. Or so I've been told."

"That's great! See, we don't have to worry so much. We can res--"

 

His words cut short as he started to cough, blood dripping steadily from his parted lips. All of them watched in horror as a hand – ugly, distorted and old – trespassed through Andy's stomach. He moaned weakly.

"Andy!" Jake shouted in horror, rushing towards him.

The hand yanked Andy's body up against the wall, and the stone started to literally swallow him. It was Ava all over again. They rushed to him to attempt to break the young man free from the hold. Andy cried out in agony, the blood running freely from his mouth and stomach.

"God, he's gonna die!"

"Sam, start looking for that freaking spell, because we could use it now," Ash quickly suggested as he helped the others try to pull Andy free.

Sam nodded numbly. He opened the book and flipped hastily through the pages, frantically trying to find something, anything, that he could do to reverse the earlier incantation. His Egyptian was rusty but he could make it. He just knew it.

He felt a gust of wind around his ankles as he started softly reading the words in front of him, trying to find the right ones. Suddenly a small tornado of sand appeared, gaining strength and intensity as it danced in their exact direction.

Sam yelped in surprise and dropped the book to the floor. The sand stopped in it's tracks, a horrible face forming on it's surface and it looked directly at Sam as if studying him.

"What the fuck?" shouted Dean, letting go of Andy to head towards Sam.

"Helo…" whispered the sand in a dark voice that sent shivers down the librarian's spine.

"Hey fucker, over here!" Dean aimed and shot at the tornado.

A horrible scream echoed in the corridor and then the wall swallowed Andy, the blood loss he'd already suffered having turned his skin to a deathly white.

"Run, now!" John demanded, drawing his sword.

 

As they started moving again the wind picking up the pace, the sand raising around them making the path difficult to see. A pair of sandy hands erupted from the storm and caught Jake's legs making the young man fall. He screamed, trying in vain to free himself as the remaining men tried to grab him, but in mere seconds he was dragged in and fully swallowed by the sand.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" cursed Dean, shooting the storm just on principle.

"John," Sam stopped next to the black-clad man, "who's Helo?"

John eyes widened. "Where did you hear that?"

"The face in the sand, whatever it was, called me it…"

"We've got to get out of here, boy." He gripped his arm painfully. "Helo is the name of the pharaoh's son that Azazel was going to sacrifice when he was arrested."

Sam gasped. John just nodded, reaffirming his point. He forcibly dragged Sam to get him to move again.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

 

The walls began to shake and fall apart, threatening to bury them alive. The sand was rising even higher to the point that it was almost covering their bodies. The group pushed themselves to run faster than before, desperate to get out of that chamber and into open air. Not soon enough for their liking they saw a glimpse of light at the distance.

Finally an exit.

"Thank God, " sighed Ash.

Sam was breathing heavily as he ran along with the three men, wanting nothing more than to get out of there. He considered himself a man with no regrets but right at that moment he cursed his eternal curiosity that had sent four people to death.

"We're out!" shouted Dean as he moved faster.

They passed through the exit, and immediately breathed in the hot, humid air of the desert. Sam stopped to regain his breath before straightening his back. He held up a hand to prevent the sun from coming in direct contact with his eyes.

"I can't believe we made out of there," Ash gasped, plopping down onto the warm sand.

"Me neither," Sam agreed, "it's too good to be true."

A second later it became evident that he'd said those words too soon. The wind picked up, slowly rising the sand around them before forming a huge storm.

"Fuck!" cursed Dean, taking a step back away from it.

They started running again, moving through the ruins as the sand storm chased them like a wild animal hunting its prey.

"Why he's coming after us?" he shouted to John as he ran beside him.

"I have no idea, but we have to leave this site!"

"Wait! Dean!"

The soldier stopped in his tracks at the shout and spun around. He widened his eyes upon seeing the sand storm transform again into a distorted face, the huge hand that was firmly wrapped around Sam's ankles pulling him towards it.

"Sam!" He darted back and grabbed his arms.

They both fell onto the slippery sand, their combined weight continued to be dragged to the exit they'd used to came out of the tomb as though it was nothing. Dean desperately tightened his grip on Sam's arms.

"Please, don't let go of me," Sam whispered, his short nails raking the blond's arms.

"I won't," Dean whispered back.

John and Ash rushed back to them and grabbed Dean by the legs, trying to help him pull Sam from the sand. The distorted face screamed, the horrible sound making Dean want to cover his ears but he wouldn't let go of Sam. Not a chance.

"Helo…" growled the face, pulling Sam even further into the depths of it's form.

"Damn it, he's strong," John cursed through gritted teeth.

The face screamed once again and Sam winced, his nails digging deeper into Dean's skin. He looked at the soldier with a weak smile. "I don't want to see you hurt."

Dean widened his eyes in realization.

Sam smiled once more then let go of his arms and was quickly yanked into the entrance of the tomb.

"Sam!" screamed Dean, standing up and running after him.

As he neared the entrance the walls shook and large stones fell to completely block the passage permanently. Dean cursed out loud. He punched the rocks and didn't even care about the burst of pain he felt across his knuckles. Sam was gone and he'd let it happen.

"Damn it!" Dean straightened and turned around to face the other men. "Do you know of any other entrance?"

"There's the way that all of you entered before," John answered coolly. "What are you planning to do without the book that can kill Azazel for good?"

"Actually…" Ash started, opening his jacket to reveal the leathered, dark book, "I nabbed this when my clumsy little brother let it fall."

Dean smirked and pat Ash on the shoulder. "Awesome. Now we can go."

"Again, what are you planning to do, boy?"

 

Dean pulled out his glock to load it with new bullets. He smiled dangerously. "I'm going to pump that motherfucking mummy with holes and then take Sam out of there. Just watch me."

 

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter five

Sam opened his eyes and tried to move when he discovered he was bound to a stone bed. A low, pained moan startled him and he turned his head sideways in an attempt to see.

"God!"

 

His shout was lost in the huge chamber as he stared at the bodies of Jake, Andy, Ava and Lily. They were bound against the stone walls, wrists and ankles chaffed beneath thick chains. The girls were almost unrecognizable because of the bruises and the cuts marring their bodies. Andy's head was bent forward so that his chin rested against his chest, a large, horrifying hole in his stomach. Jake was the less injured of the group, but still, he was in a pretty bad shape.

"You're awake."

Sam turned his head and watched Gordon approach him, a large dagger clutched loosely in his hand.

"You're helping him?!" the librarian snarled furiously. "Are you crazy?"

The man knelt before him. "My tribe have served the High Priest since ancient ages. We were waiting for him to return and now it's time for great joy."

Sam's eyes widened but the sight of the figure that slowly approached silenced anything he was going to say. The man's features were wrinkled and full of scars; the eyes glowed with an ethereal yellow light.

"Azazel."

"Helo..." the priest whispered in satisfaction.

Gordon dragged the dagger against Sam's chest, rising to his feet. Shivering at the touch of the cold metal Sam finally realized that he had been stripped of his clothes and was only wearing a simple loin cloth.

"You are the reincarnation of Helo, the first born son of the Pharaoh. Your destiny is to fulfill the summoning spell," Gordon said in English, translating the words the priest was chanting.

"Summoning ritual, you idiot," Sam corrected, narrowing his eyes at him. He yanked uselessly at the binds around his wrists.

Gordon smiled maniacally. Azazel took the dagger from his hand and walked to where Jake hung. The ancient language flowed easily from his lips and with a quick flick of his wrist, he sliced the young man's throat open. Sam gasped in horror as Azazel calmly collected the blood into a large goblet then carried it to a stoned wall where some sigils were drawn artistically onto the hard surface. As Azazel covered the sigils with Jake's blood they began to cast a bright, eerie light.

Gordon pulled a pocket knife from his trousers and approached Sam again. "Time for the spell. Oh, sorry, **_ritual_** ," he said sarcastically.

Sam screamed as the rusty knife pierced his flesh.

* * *

"Sam!" Dean called for the younger man worriedly.

 

He and Ash reached the large chamber they had been in before when suddenly they heard a pained scream coming from somewhere beneath them. The two men were trying desperately to find a way down without luck when John pointed them into the right direction.

"In the ancient times it was down this way that lead to the sacred chambers. So it's probably the location Azazel would choose to finish the ritual."

Dean nodded and knelt on the floor to go through the small, narrow passage. John grabbed his arm.

"Don't forget that you're fighting against an immortal priest. Be sure to read the ritual in the Book of the Dead as quickly as you can."

"You're not going with us?" Ash asked.

John smirked. "Somebody has to stop the guards of Azazel."

Dean and Ash widened their eyes and suddenly an outraged scream broke through around them. The hands that caught Lily, Ava and Andy where digging their way up from the sandy floor until the corpses of ancient Egyptian guards broke the surface.

"Oh shit," Dean whispered.

"Go. Now."

John grabbed the torch from Ash's hand and with his other picked up the dynamite that was tucked into his belt and hidden by his clothes.

"NOW!"

 

Dean and Ash crawled quickly into the entrance. They were about halfway through when they heard an explosion and the sound of rocks falling behind them, effectively blocking their way in.

"Now how are we supposed to leave this place?" wondered Ash aloud, keeping up his pace behind Dean.

"Let's get Sam first and then we can worry about that."

"Speaking of, how are you planning on doing that?"

"Well, let's see.. you speak Egyptian, right?"

"Yes... not as well as my brother, but yeah. I do."

"So, you worry about reading the spell that's gonna weaken Azazel and I'll make sure he's... busy."

Ash grabbed his ankle, almost making Dean fall face first to the ground.

"That's your big plan?!" he hissed.

"What the fuck, dude? Do you have any better ideas?" Dean grumbled back.

"Something involving me not getting killed would be good!"

"I told you, I'll make him busy. You don't even have to show your face just read the freaking spell!"

"And how do I know which spell it is?"

"And you know Egyptian?!" exclaimed Dean in disbelief, starting to crawl along the tunnel again.

"Shut up, dickhead. I'll punch you when all this is over."

"Your little brother woke the priest, punch him instead!"

"If I punch him you'll beat the crap out of me. So no thanks," answered Ash, crawling as he struggled to look through the fragile book. Doing both at once was not an easy task.

Dean turned towards the right to follow a curve in the tunnel. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Dean. I saw you guys almost fucking against that wall, so what could I possibly mean by that?"

"And…?"

"And I saw the way you looked at him. You want more than to just get in his pants." Ash turned another page of the book. "Admit it, Winchester. It will be easier for you that way."

 

Dean didn't say anything because as much as Ash was annoying him in such an inappropriate moment, he was right. There's was something about that man, Sam Ford, that woke something inside Dean. Although he couldn't wait to touch every inch of that body, he knew the feeling wasn't simple lust but more like a protectiveness. He didn't ever want anything to happen to Sam.

"Damn it."

"Hurry up. I don't even want to imagine what that motherfucking mummy is doing with my brother," Ash said.

Dean crawled even faster.

* * *

Sam took great gulps of air, tears pouring down his cheeks as his body throbbed with pain beginning with the wounds adorning his chest. His lips were bloody from where his teeth had bitten into them. Ritualistic sigils were carved into his skin making an intricate pattern from his sternum to belly button. His eyes were tightly closed, not wanting to see what else the high priest had done with the bodies of the four young people on the wall.

" ** _The sigils are done, my Lord,_** " whispered Gordon in ancient Egyptian.

" ** _Good._** "

Azazel stared at Jake's carved face one more time before turning around, carrying the dagger with him as he approached Sam again. Gordon kneeled, bowing his head low. Azazel smiled with his fully recovered face, wrinkles and scars gone. He dropped the robe reveal the fabrics of his ceremonial clothes. Slowly he raised the dagger.

" ** _Now we will finish the summoning ritual and you, Helo, will be the sacrifice for the powers of Anubis,_** " chanted the priest, the ancient language coming out low and dangerous.

Gordon raised his hand and Azazel cut his palm with one quick slice, using the blood to trace over the cuts on Sam's chest.

" ** _The blood of the servant will seal the enchantment, giving power to my prayers. Your body and soul will serve as food to Anubis. In exchange, I ask for the powers of the dead, the immortality of the Gods!_** "

Sam started thrashing against his binds when the first drop of Gordon's blood fell against his cuts. He hissed, the sigils starting to burn and glow. As the dagger rose even more, pointed towards his heart, Sam knew he was going be killed. He closed his eyes and desperately wished that he had never found the tomb. Wished that he'd never opened and read the book of the dead. And wished that he had met Dean before all of this.

Dean.

 

_I wish we could have more time…_

"Hey, ugly face!"

Azazel raised his eyes towards the entrance of the chamber, narrowing them when Dean smirked in return.

Gordon stood. " _ **I'll take care of him, my Lord**._ "

But before Azazel could answer a shot echoed in the room and Gordon shouted in agony as he dropped to floor, clutching the bullet wound in his leg.

"That's for being a fucking traitor, Gordon. I'll deal with you later," said Dean coldly. He turned his gun on the priest. "This is for you, fucker!"

He shot three times straight through his heart. Azazel simply smiled, the holes in his body healing immediately.

" ** _So it's true, then? You are immortal,_** " Dean said in Egyptian, his steps cautious as he approached.

" ** _And who are you, insolent?_** " hissed Azazel, circling the room while keeping his eyes on the brunet.

Dean glanced out the corner of his eyes as Ash approached Sam quietly, untying the binds around his wrists and ankles.

" ** _I'm Dean Winchester, and I'm about to send you back to the tomb, mummy from hell._** "

Azazel laughed; the sound echoed creepily against the stone walls. " ** _And how do you plan to do that, Dean Winchester?_** "

" ** _By taking your immortal soul away._** "

 

Azazel spun around and saw Sam being held up by Ash, a fragile, leathered book in his hand.

" ** _With the power of Anubis, I summon the curse of hamun-dai, and I sent you, yellow-eyed priest, back to the pit. That the soul of the undead bind you in disgrace!_** "

The ancient language echoed for seconds around the chamber before flames erupted from the walls. Azazel widened his eyes then screamed, black flashing lights abandoning his body as he fell to his knees. After what felt like minutes but couldn't have been more than simple seconds, the screams ended. The high priest raised shakily, feeling his skin prickle with cold. He was human again, he was…mortal.

" ** _My immortal soul… is gone,_** " he said in disbelief.

" ** _Good._** "

 

At the sound of the shot, Azazel's eyes were drawn down to his chest. Blood was already pouring freely from the wound over his heart. He looked up and saw Dean smirking at him, his gun still raised.

"Go to hell, motherfucker," Dean said in English.

The priest fell to the floor dead. Immediately the chamber started to shake as it lost it's support, the stones holding it together dropping fast. Sam let the book fall from his hands, finally succumbing to the pain of his injuries.

Ash grunted as he struggled to hold him up. "Dean, help me here!"

Dean hurriedly put his gun away and ran to Sam's free side, helping Ash carry him to the exit of the chamber.

"How we're gonna get out of here?"

"We're going to blow a wall out…kick something, I don't know!"

"Follow me."

They turned towards the sound of John's voice to find him standing at the other side of the room. He was bleeding from a few scratches here and there but otherwise seemed fine.

"Come on."

They followed him and Dean heard a moan of pain as they passed by the stone bed. He looked down to see Gordon trying to get up despite his profusely bleeding leg.

Dean smirked. "Need a hand?" He stomped on Gordon's right hand.

Gordon cried out in pain and fell to the floor again.

"I want to see you running away now, fucker."

 

They started carrying Sam again following John through an ancient tunnel. The sounds of the chamber falling apart echoed behind them as Azazel was once more sealed away from the rest of the world. It felt like hours later they could finally see the exit and when the light of the sun shone in their eyes, Dean couldn't be happier.

They carried themselves out of the site of the tomb, the noise of the temple falling down loud in the desert. Dean plopped down onto the sand to watch the stone walls as they were swallowed by the sand. He sighed in relief and could barely believe they were safe.

"Sam? Sam, wake up!"

Dean looked over to see Ash clutching Sam in his arms, the younger man's shallow breathing barely visible beneath the dried blood and sand covering his chest. Dean crawled towards them pulling Sam from Ash and gathering him into his own arms.

"Hey, hey! I told you I wouldn't let that fucker get you." Dean started to panic when Sam barely moved. "Sam! Don't you fucking do this to me!"

"Here." John held out one of his black robes.

Dean took the piece of cloth and started to clean Sam's chest methodically, wincing at numerous deep cuts that he found.

"Hey Sam, please wake up and be alive until we can find the nearest hospital?" He begged softly. "Did you forget we just met? We still have to get to know each other better."

The older man tried to repress his tears as he lowered his head and kissed Sam's dry lips, feeling the shallow breathing against his own mouth. He puffed some air inside Sam, kissing him just a few moments more.

"Sam, stop doing this!" Dean hissed, hugging him against his chest.

"Please…"

 

The faint whisper startled him and Dean withdrew just enough to look at Sam's face. The young man was frowning, but he was awake.

"It hurts…" came the dry voice.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Dean whispered with a teary, relieved smile.

 

 

TBC.


	6. Epilogue

_Two years later._

He blew against the wall trying to push the dust away then used his brush to finish the job. Fascinated at his discovery, his finger slid over the uncovered sigils.

"So you found it, huh?"

Sam turned around, smiling when he saw Dean at the entrance of the chamber with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, I did." Sam could barely contain his excitement. He turned again to look at the sigils. "Low empire if my guesses are correct, during the Acadian invasion."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

Sam laughed then found his lungs to be short of air when Dean moved closer to him. He always seemed to have that reaction when the other man was mere inches away.

Dean smirked predatorily, breaking the distance even more. "So…if I remember correctly, two years ago we were in a similar position."

"What position?" Sam took a step back.

Dean dropped his backpack onto the floor, pinning Sam against the stone behind him. "Me pressing you up against the wall. Sand and dust everywhere. Only…"

Sam wound his arms around Dean's neck, his eyes darkening with lust. "Only…?"

"Only I didn't get the chance to fuck you like I'm going to do now."

Sam moaned against Dean's mouth then bit his bottom lip, soothing the sting with his tongue. "You're just talk."

"Fucker."

"I'd rather be the fucked."

Dean laughed huskily before kissing him deep and dirty, pressing his body against the wall even harder. Sam moaned greedily; his fingers pulled Dean's suspenders down then went for his belt.

"Impatient, huh?"

"Come on, Dean. I haven't felt your cock inside me since this morning."

 

Dean growled, popped buttons flying everywhere as he eagerly tore Sam's shirt open. He lowered his head, tongue licking against the scars left from the sigils on Sam's sternum before he moved to bite and suck greedily at the brunet's left nipple. As the noises Sam made echoed loudly around the walls of the chamber, Dean gave the same erotic treatment to the other nipple. He slid his hand up Sam's body, fingers rubbing against his mouth.

"Suck."

Sam parted his lips and took in two of the fingers, moaning around them, getting them wet. His saliva ran down over Dean's hand and wrist.

Dean continued his journey south, licking and biting along the scars on Sam's skin. With his free hand he pushed down the younger man's pants, Sam's erection slapping against his toned stomach.

"Always so hard for me," whispered Dean roughly. He took the big cock into his mouth, sucking deeply at the same time that his fingers pulled free of Sam's hot mouth. Dean grabbed Sam's firm buttocks and shoved two fingers deep inside his ass.

"Fuck, Dean…!" Sam keened, thrusting forward in that luscious mouth and back on the fingers inside of him. "Don't need…the prep…"

Dean slid Sam's cock out of his mouth with a wet pop. He rose to his feet, fingers still moving deep inside of Sam's body. "I can tell," he hissed against the brunet's ear, biting the lobe. "Still wet and loose for me, baby? Can't wait for me to shove my cock so deep inside your ass you're gonna feel it for months?"

Sam eagerly tore open Dean's trousers and pushed the material down, his right leg stepping out of his own trousers. "Fuck yeah, baby…do it. Shove it in me."

Dean caught and held Sam's leg against his waist. He slid his fingers out the tight ass and grabbed hold of his own hard cock, positioning it against Sam's hole. He pressed forward, rubbing against the skin surrounding it and then started to sink inside him.

"Fuck, Sam…you always feel so good," he moaned, that melting hot sensation enveloping his sensitive dick.

Sam pulled Dean closer by the leg he had around his waist as a needy growl emerged from his throat. The sound quickly turned to a pleasured howl as Dean pushed all the way inside, his balls slapping against his ass.

"Give it to me, baby…" Sam panted against Dean's mouth. "Fill me up with your spunk."

 

Dean moaned inside that dirty, dirty mouth and slid out until the head of his dick was stretching the rim of Sam's ass, just the way he liked, before slamming back inside. He fucked him in earnest.

Pain sparked behind Sam's eyes as he bumped his head against the wall, mixing with the sparks of pleasure that Dean's hard thrusts were sending through his body.

The movements became even more frantic and Sam just had the presence of mind to use his left hand between their bodies to jerk himself off quickly in time with Dean's sharp thrusts.

"That's it, bring yourself off for me," whispered Dean roughly, his grip on Sam's hip and thigh bruising tight.

The knowledge that he would sport another mark of Dean's was enough to send Sam over the edge. He kissed Dean deeply, groaning inside that hot mouth when he came between their bodies in long, thick spurts.

Dean bit down on Sam's bottom lip, moaning in ecstasy as the clamp on his cock sent him over the edge too.

Sam closed his eyes, his spent cock twitching with each splash of hot come dripping inside of him. The jerky movements slowed down until Sam supported his and Dean's combined weight against the stone wall.

"Damn."

Dean kissed his throat lazily with a satisfied grin. "Such language for a librarian."

Sam laughed. "You love how I use my language to bring you off."

"Oh my God, cover yourselves!"

 

At the voice echoing in the entrance, Dean laughed hard, stepping back and out of Sam. He smirked at the resulting groan from the younger man's lips then turned around while adjusting his trousers to smirk at the young boy who was making gagging noises.

"Ben, I thought I told you to wait outside?"

The boy scratched his head, blushing. "I was bored."

Sam rolled his eyes, putting his clothes together as best as he could. "Don't make me take you back to Saint Augustine, Benjamin."

"You can't threaten to take me back to orphanage! I didn't do anything wrong!"

 

Dean laughed harder. He lost count of how many times Sam used that empty threat on Ben. He closed his shirt and put his suspenders back on, walking towards their adopted son.

"Come on," he said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I'll show you something really good. We should let your daddy work."

Sam smiled faintly when he saw Dean talk animatedly with Ben as they left the chamber. He turned his eyes back to the work in front of him, smile widened in amusement when he couldn't close his shirt because Dean ripped open all the buttons. Chuckling, Sam picked up his brush from the ground.

 

Life was damn good.

 

 

THE END


End file.
